


Jour 6 - Baiser

by MaeLovesStories



Series: ZoSan Week 2018 (French) [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MarimoCookWeek2018, zosanweek2018
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Jour 6 de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)Jour 6: (Sacrifice et/ou) Baiser





	Jour 6 - Baiser

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 6 de la ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)  
> Jour 6: (Sacrifice et/ou) Baiser

Sanji pleurait et riait en même temps. Ce ne devait pas être le meilleur baiser qu'il ait donné, mais c'était certainement celui qui signifiait le plus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour comme celui-ci arriverait. N'avait jamais osé imaginer vivre ce genre de moment. Et pourtant il était là, avec Zoro. Son merveilleux Zoro qui venait de le surprendre de la meilleure des façons. Sa main agrippée au t-shirt de Zoro tremblait incontrôlablement. Il était tellement heureux en cet instant qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La bouche de Zoro recouvrant la sienne n'y changeait rien. Il lui faudrait certainement plusieurs jours pour réaliser pleinement la situation. Il renifla bruyamment et Zoro interrompit le baiser, juste le temps d'un regard et d'un sourire. Lui aussi semblait heureux. Et il semblait ne pas pouvoir se détacher de ses lèvres plus que de quelques secondes. Ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Sanji. Ce baiser-là fut un peu plus maîtrisé. Il espérait vraiment réussir à transmettre son amour, sa joie, et la profondeur de ses sentiments à travers ce baiser.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, serra son corps contre le sien. Ils étaient chez eux, à l'abri des regards, et Sanji en était bien content. Il pouvait ainsi se laisser aller à ses émotions sans peur des jugements. Même s'il était sûr qu'en cet instant, une météorite pouvait s'écraser sur terre, il ne le remarquerait même pas. Il était totalement absorbé par la présence de Zoro. Par le cocon de ses bras autour de lui. Par la promesse qu'il venait de lui faire. Par son regard rempli d'amour et de bonheur. Par sa main recouvrant la sienne, son pouce caressant l'anneau de métal qu'il venait d'y placer.

Zoro était l'homme de sa vie. Sanji était prêt à prendre son nom, et à passer le reste de son existence avec lui.       


End file.
